Serene Galapagos GT (Porsche Cayman GT4)
The Porsche Cayman GT4 has been renamed to Serene Galapagos GT due to Roblox's 3 strike copyright rules. The Porsche Cayman is a mid-engined two-seater sport compact car built by Porsche. The Cayman went on sale in late 2005 as a 2-door, 2-seater fastback coupé. In 2015, the Cayman GT4 was introduced, based on the current Cayman (981C), using a revised and slightly de-tuned version of the 3.8-liter flat-six engine, but put under the cab, a very unusual occurrence with Porsche, from the 911 (991) Carrera S. The GT4 is available only with a 6 speed manual transmission and weighs 1340 kg. It has a vented front bumper to improve cooling for the additional radiator, with a lower lip as well as a fixed rear wing for providing downforce. Compared to the standard Cayman, it features a 30mm lower ride height, upgraded brakes from the 991 GT3, a limited-slip differential combined with Porsche Torque Vectoring, and Porsche Active Suspension Management with dampers derived from the 991 GT3. A number of reinforcements were also made throughout the chassis. A Club Sport Package is also available, featuring a rear half roll cage, preparation for a battery cut off switch, a fire extinguisher and a six-point racing harness for the driver, compatible with a neck saving HANS device. Sport Chrono Package with unique Track Precision app is also available specifically for GT4, adding an additional ECU to the car to deliver telemetry data to the driver's smartphone. In the United Kingdom, the GT4 could be ordered before its introduction at the 2015 Geneva Motor Show in March, and the first cars would arrive in dealerships in March. The Cayman GT4 has a projected Nürburgring Nordschleife lap time of 7 minutes 40 seconds. It has a top speed of 295 kilometres per hour (183 mph). The GT4 also represents the last street-legal track car with a naturally aspirated Flat 6 engine coupled to a 6-speed manual, a combination that would disappear after the introduction of the turbocharged Flat 4 in 718 Cayman. Max Speed Max Speed is quite good for a sports car, capable of winning Highway races through turning fast, though, once you get into a straight road, you'll get taken over. It is capable of reaching 190 mph with no upgrades, bouncing at the rev limiter. Acceleration Once again, as a sports car, it has an above-average speed. Without upgrades, Its acceleration is nearly identical to that of the Gauntlet Cutterray (Corvette Stingray) or Galant Mamba GTS (Dodge Viper GTS); however, in gears 5 to 6, its acceleration increases dramatically. It is capable of 0-60 mph in 2.55 seconds; 0-190 mph (max speed) in 13.5 seconds. Verified by multiple runs, timed with a stopwatch. Braking Its braking is amazing, able to stop quickly for turns. Handling Handling is agile, however, the car displays some initial understeer when entering a corner, which tends to transfer into a rather notable oversteer as the rear tires lose grip, which isn't too hard to correct if done correctly (not overcorrecting, especially too early). Since that oversteer is gradual, with some skill, you should be able to keep the car from spinning out by keeping those rear wheels in check. In stock form, there is quite a considerate amount of visible body roll, but you can see the grip working. It may be twitchy at high speeds, depending on whether you overcorrect the steering or not. Overall it's quite similar to the in-game Unite Z (Subaru BRZ). For best results brake to a speed suitable for the corner you are trying to take, then steer, making throttle, nitrous, and steering corrections as needed. Add Information Max Speed With quad turbos, Ludicrous engine tuning, and pro-long gears, this car can reach 262 mph with no nitrous. With the rocket fuel nitrous blend, it will typically achieve a top speed figure between 270 and 280 mph, although it may reach 300 mph in that rare occasion. This factor tends to fluctuate rapidly between 259 and 300 mph. Also, adding a spoiler will increase the speed, but not that much. Acceleration Acceleration is a lot better with max tuning and race electric or super cars anytime on Highway. Braking Braking is fairly all right, it takes a few seconds to completely stop if you're going 180-200+ MPH. IF your taking turns, go pretty close to the turn and then place 'space' and the direction you want to turn in. This might be the only braking difference in the Galapagos GT. Handling The already agile handling can be improved, especially with racing spec suspension (street racer ride height, and racing springs, shocks, and slicks) * The description is actually a reference to the movie "Cars", where the character Sally is a Porsche Cayman GT4 * This car can achieve great lap times, clocking in at 78 seconds at around the world if tuned properly. * The car was renamed due to Roblox's 3 strike copyright rule. ** Despite the in-game name, it is still a Porsche. Category:Sport Category:Under Construction Category:Upgraded Specifications Needed Category:Auto's Car Dealership Category:Land Vehicles Category:Porsche Category:Gas Powered Category:New Image Needed Category:Sportscar Category:Sleeper Category:Cars